My Dignity, Her Speed and His Cuisine
by Kaabisteru
Summary: A new employee has been chosen on Nintendo Club: namely Bubbles, from Clu Clu Land. Pit's pretty sceptical about her appearance, doubting she would be any sort of help to the restaurant: Cilan on the other hand, had already caught a glimpse of the invaluable potential on the "loopfish". (One-Shot)


_Hearing that this little restaurant-like clubhouse would soon be filled with people I never imagined I'd meet, even with their Pokémon I've haven't ever get to see before: an opportunity too sensational to leave out for a Pokémon Connoisseur... I can just feel myself be served with a wide variety of very new and undiscovered tastes and sensations!_

_Although... what's going on at the moment is starting to worry me. These __two people are arguing near me__ nonstop... wait, can I even call them people? I have hard time to even admit it completely... but one of them is an angel... __yes,** an angel. **__And the other is... very hard to describe. She's like a... a spherical, fishlike creature, which has quite a bucktooth and even a tail._

_In my stay at there, I got to experience the angel boy being pretty hotblooded, but with that being balanced with cold mood and personality of that marine creature, their argument's not getting anywhere.  
__Usually these kind of natures would seem to compel each other very well but now... it doesn't leave anything more than __a one-sided, bitter flavour on both and myself._

- **Cilan**

The cart stopped beside the long coffee table, which the Pokemon Connoisseur had brought to refill the remaining contents for the coffee counter. The evening had already drawn on the club, preparing everyone for the most busiest period up ahead.

Cilan though was kept busy by an angel boy having a somewhat unsettling conversation with a loopfish called Bubbles, who had just been accepted in the club as a waitress. Pit had still found it amusing that she was the bodyguardress of Leyla, the princess of the underwater kingdom of _Clu Clu _Land: Clearly, he thought that the role of a waitress didn't go well with the highly regarded and honourable role of bodyguard that both he and Bubbles shared... but he found it very hard to believe she or any other kind of "loopfish" would prove strong enough to protect someone with her life, with her small size and obviously harmless appearance.

"Who would actually believe that _you're_ a _bodyguard_... Anyway, are you really considering devoting yourself to this job? Perhaps it could work if you were just turned into a human by who you serve, but still, being a waitress?" he asked, leaning on the serving table near Brewster's coffee stand.

Standing on a nearby seat while cleaning the table was Bubbles, who glanced with an annoyed look back at him as she arranged the dirty plates for Cilan to collect.  
"What's your problem with that, anyway?" she replied sternly, "If you think it would be strange for you, then I'm fine with it. I'd be able to get more out of myself if you just stopped messing around with me on this subject.". In her constant annoyance she didn't notice that one of the plates was falling off the table.

But the nearest waiter reacted quickly: Cilan caught the white plate from the air before it crashed onto the ground. Startedly, he placed it on the nearest cart, which was filled with more dishes. Now he felt more troubled to watch these two unusual people argue with each other.  
"S_he really is quite cold for a fish..._" he thought, resuming his current chore: meanwhile his _Pansage_ was making his way to the coffee table's lower shelves. These were filled to the brim with many exotic juices and extracts, along with spices and beverage powder cases rumored to have been brought from many foreign and very unusual countries: he was curious for some more of the tasty drinks Mama mixed some moments ago.

"But Pit, don't you know how vital waiters are for a restaurant? The work of a gracious and quick-minded waitress like Bubbles is would be certainly be appreciated by Mr. Mario," Cilan said briefly while wiping the table. "As she runs around the tables, she switches out all of the dirty dishes at once, one table at time, and arranges them on the nearest dish warp pipe. Don't you see how well her quick movement goes along with such convenient dish transporters? If a recipe like that was used for a fast food service, the restaurant would make millions in weeks! Oh,_ such a quick service meeting with the high-class cuisine of this theater club is sure to bring out a very flexible taste which still retains it's wonderfully crafted flavour!_" Cilan said with glee.  
"Are you "_evaluating_" again?" Pit muttered, giving a slight pout and looking very skeptically at the two. The Pokemon Connoisseur just smirked back.  
"Also, for your information, you need quick reflexes for this job, considering how tight, action-packed and suspenseful it can be… and especially since you have to deal with 300 tables of people. As I would say, '_a huge amount of spice might not satisfy one person, but it can satisfy a group of them_', he added.

Pit jolted up. His wings went so far as to lose a few feathers in astonishment. "**Three hundred!**" he exclaimed, quickly changing his view to that of the club's hall. Perhaps the hall could have 100 tables, if it included all five floors for the members... but 300 were impossible to envision in the club's current state!

In such disbelief, Pit started to laugh in small pauses. Bubbles traded slightly annoyed glances with Cilan.  
"_A-a-are you two k-k-kidding me?_ **300 tables?**!" he stammered, "You know our club can't fit that many in at the moment. And even if we could actually get them all in, how can you think Bubbles would be able to keep up with the members and their food orders?"  
At that moment, Pansage was trying to reach some dried _Turtley Leaf_, but just couldn't make it to the top of the third shelf above him. If only he knew how to pull off _Vine Whip_...

As for the angel boy's astounded question, Bubbles just smirked quickly, showing almost all of her bucktooth. She looked at the dining hall again. The red carpets on the floor and huge windows near the corridor leading to the entranceway gave it quite a refined and majestic feel. Consisting of a stage where Mario and co. would announce their events and also where musical performances would be played, the hall was spacious enough to echo if someone was alone. In addition to all of this, a huge movie screen had been installed for viewing animated entertainment like movies or cartoons based on the adventures of some heroic staff or club member. At the moment, the screen played the events of Pit fighting against his dark counterpart, reminiscent of his last adventure.  
At the front of the stage, there was a purple path leading to the eight dining levels, which people would access by the nearby staircases, much like in a movie theatre. Such a marvelous system of light entertainment and relaxation in a restaurant that also served cuisine with such high class!

So far each dining level had three to five tables, due to recent hard work for the club, and oddly enough, there were small warp pipes near both ends of each level. Their color varied in a way pleasant to the eyes, ranging from orange to the well known green.  
(Meanwhile Cilan caught his Pansage messing with the goodies- he promised to make a warm drink for everyone after a moment.)

"I'm already working on this system with the club's technical staff- you see those small warp pipes near the end of each level of the dining hall?" Bubbles said, pointing on the pipes. She then explained how she would run around every table, take all the dirty dishes, and deposit them into the warp pipes. Then, she would go to the next level to take care of another round of dishes. The warp pipes would transport the plates carefully to the kitchen so the household robot _Roll_ could take care of them.  
"And that's what we planned: I designed it in a way suitable to my abilities. The method will improve over time so I can keep up with an ever-growing population of members, too." she added.  
Surprisingly, Pit wasn't convinced. In fact, the idea looked like it would result in many broken plates... which Mario would probably forgive anyway. It would be no good. Thinking of the silly predicament made the angel boy slump his head on the table and rock it steadily, looking rather beat.

"That sounds so complicated and difficult... do you really think you can do it?" Pit wondered aloud, sounding slightly worried. To his surprise, Bubbles brightened up suddenly.  
"Of course I can- in fact, EVERYONE can do it! I even made a backup plan for those who aren't naturally as speedy as I am."

Suddenly someone called Bubbles's name from the kitchen. All three turned quickly in that direction.

"Ah, I think someone's calling me. Wait a moment."

With that, Bubbles sprinted off: both the waiter and the teenage angel just watched as she headed with agility to the inner kitchen room, where the storeroom was located.  
"She's quite fast for a marine bodyguardress, don't you think? Makes me think of... _bluefin tunas_," Cilan remarked briefly while soaking the tea leaves in the boiling water. The young angel didn't even utter a word... there was no stopping his boiling down Bubbles' crazy plan with brain-steaming intensity.

A few moments later, Cilan was ready with his warm _Koopa Tea_, with one serving spiced with a mix of dried Razz, Rawst and Cheri Berries especially for Pansage.  
"There you go: it's my specially improvised berry-flavour tea! These herbs from the _Mushroom Kingdom_ aren't actually all that different from ours in the end, don't you think?" he thought aloud, proudly presenting his tray of cups. Pansage took careful hold of the handle of his cup and took a quick sip.

_Oh, one couldn't imagine how enchantedly his Pokémon stood right there, beaming in delight!_

"You're enjoying it?" Cilan couldn't help but pet his dear green source of happiness and pride. But even more, Cilan was impressed by the effect of the tea, having been brewed from completely unknown ingredients. Curiously, he went to taste his own serving.

Truly, this tea made him smack in contentment. Actually, despite how familiarly the leaves behaved while brewing, it seemed as though they gave out even more flavour than Cilan's taste buds could _handle_. He must've tasted something brought totally from another dimension.  
"Why don't you try the Koopa Tea too, Pit? These leaves... they have a strong but quite balanced and likeable flavour in them- almost as though a mixed taste of salted nuts and mushrooms is absorbed in every fiber! I'm sure these are used for culinary purposes other than just making a beverage!" Cilan said enthusiastically. Now, he had an urge to spice his own serving of tea too.  
Suddenly, he was startled by a loud crashing and tumbling noise coming from behind him. He quickly went to the serving table to see what it was, and looked at the other side.

It was Pit. The heavy rocking had caused him to fall from the table.

"Are you all right?" Cilan asked as he extended his hand for the angel boy, which Pit clumsily took on it as he got up. Meanwhile Pansage had overheard the crash and followed his owner on the table.  
"Barely. I almost thought I fell into another pit back 20 years ago." he replied in an awkward tone. Cilan couldn't help but sigh uneasily when Pit rubbed his painful back: he had realised now that Pit was constantly bound to situations with amusing injuries.

"You know Pit, you need to relax a bit... your hotbloodedness seems to take over your sense of control pretty often: it's pretty comparable to a person who just took a bite of a Tamato Berry," remarked the Pokemon Connoisseur, "Here, why not try some of my own blend of Koopa Tea?" he added, grabbing the teapot: he was pretty certain the angel boy would like his blend. Pit went back to sit on his chair again and stretched himself.  
"Koopa Tea? Are you saying decided to take on Mushroom World's ingredients? That's pretty daring there Cilan." he said, little suprised: in the theater club, usually many wouldn't dare to try experimenting with the ingredients or products from other dimensions without one's supervision or aid. Cilan suddenly let out a laugh.  
"What are you saying!? These aren't that much different from our world's herbs anyway! But their taste is overwhelmingly seasoned with salty flavour that balances well with the sweetness of berries..." he explained. Pansage drove his sentence on with agreeing "_Pan, Sage_", all nodding while arms crossed.

Pit looked at both for a brief moment, slowly finding himself smiling for assertiveness of the waiter and his Pokémon. He soon took a cup from the cart and placed it on a small plate.  
"Okay, you win. I'll try it out, but if anything happens to me Cilan, I'll leave it up to you." said the angel boy.

"_Did someone just speak about tea?_"

After hearing the voice, Pit looked behind himself, seeing his rival again. Bubbles hopped on the seat next to him, looking pretty eager.  
" I gotta give it that _Tufty's _a pretty experienced culinarist- might explain I want to be overwhelmed by his concoctions again..." Bubbles said little dreamingly. Cilan wanted to remind her that he'd appreciate if she didn't call him by her made nickname, but hearing the compliment, he shrugged it off with a smile.  
"I'm glad to have more people enjoying my blend, so of course. Do take your teacup Bubbles so I can serve you too." said the waiter.  
Pit took the last sentence as a cue for club's running catchphrase that was usually associated with the recently very accidental innuendoed remarks from guests and staff alike. He yelled "_So Long Paisanos!_" while waving to the audience.

_The angel boy extended his teacup to the waiter to pour his serving of tea on- as they enjoyed the salty sweetness of Cilan's berry-flavoured Koopa Tea, the club's lively atmosphere drew them in steadily with relaxing mood. The upcoming serving and working would be soon near._

_/A/N: Thanks for reading! This story's actually a more "literatured" version of the original, as in not having music links (leading to music enchancing the mood of the story) and also an astounding pic from my japanese friend. Do go check Deviantart for this same oneshot from the account "IndyGoNagaretton" for more recommended version of the story including all these! /_

___**Pit, Bubbles, (c) Nintendo **  
**Cilan, Pansage (c) Gamefreak, Nintendo**_


End file.
